1. Technical Field
This device relates to tonneau covers for truck beds that utilize a support and fastening frame on the bed for selectively securing a cover over the opening defined thereby.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have used a variety of different cover and frame configurations to support and secure the cover over the open truck bed against inclement weather and foreign debris. Such covers also conceal cargo and improve the aerodynamics by imparting a flush, smooth, wind resistant surface to the truck bed. A number of fastening methods have been developed including the traditional snap fasteners in which the perimeter edge of the cover is registerably secured to a support rail frame by pairs of interconnecting mechanical snaps. Fabric securing systems utilizing hook and loop fastening elements have also been used; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,119 and 4,757,854.
Quick removable cover assemblies can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,766, 4,762,360 and 4,792,178.
A number of hinge cover assemblies have been developed in prior art that allow easy access to the truck bed by lifting up a portion or all of the cover on a separate self-supporting frame held open by lift arms, see U.S. Patents Applicants own U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,995 and 5,511,843 are directed towards tonneau cover assemblies with transverse support bows extending between respective side parallel mounting rails.
A tonneau cover for truck beds that provides a detachable retractable cover selectively attached to a support frame which is secured along portions of the perimeter edge of the truck bed defining an opening. The cover has an elongated contoured end rail that is resiliently engaged between spaced parallel fixed support rails utilizing spring urged stretching brackets with a locking and release retention latch configuration.